


Баланс белого

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: «И ты хочешь, чтобы я на самом деле копал?» – уточнил Драко.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Баланс белого

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я на самом деле копал? — уточнил Драко. 

— Для реалистичности, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Так сказать… чтобы не получилось, как с фотосессией священника. 

— А мне понравилось, под новым углом посмотрел на католицизм. Глубоко проникся учением. Припал, так сказать…

— И мне понравилось, — рассмеялся Гарри, отшагнув от охальника на два шага. — И в аду нам, богохульникам, хорошо будет. 

Он поднял, фотоаппарат для пробных снимков. 

— Свет. Камера…

… 

— То есть мне копать? — вернулся к первоначальной теме Драко.

— Ага, вспотеешь естественным путем.

— Навоз?

Прежде чем ответить, Гарри выставил экспозицию.

— А как еще добиться настроения «мы в дерьме», мой белокурый оптимист? Работай, нам нужна победа в конкурсе.

— Я не в восторге от участия, чтобы ты знал.

— Дома отсосу, — пообещал Гарри, окончательно сломив вялое сопротивление, — и потру спинку в душе.

— Манипулятор, — Драко взялся за черенок так, что у приличных мыслей даже шанса возникнуть не было. — И содомит.

— Учился у лучших. А теперь начали!

Обливаясь потом, Драко мысленно проклинал тот день, когда в Поттере проснулась творческая жилка. Наверное, завидовал.

***

— Ай!

— Больно? — посочувствовал Поттер (но как-то отстраненно, все еще возился с настройками камеры).

— Приятно, — Драко пожал плечами. — Столько желающих меня за жопу укусить впервые встретил. Давишь их, давишь… а они все лезут, — он избавился от еще одного муравья.

— Прости, — вот теперь в голосе было достаточно искренности, чтобы умопомрачительный секс из жизни Гарри никуда не делся. — Красота требует жертв.

— Огненных жертвоприношений во имя жестокосердного Олимпа, — Драко принял пафосную позу и одернул тогу. — Отомстишь этому муравейнику, смертный, или Аполлон тебе письку покусает. Двадцать — ай! — четыре раза. 

— Фотографирую, — клянется Поттер. — И бегу за канистрой бензина. 

— И вином.

— Как проникся-то, — бурчит Гарри, кружа с камерой вокруг блистательного, — устроим вакханалию?

— Bibā mus!*

***

— А теперь вот так, чуть прогнись в пояснице, Драко. Голову на три четверти от меня. Ага, хорошо. И сделай вид, как будто…

— Читаю умную книгу, — подсказал модель. — В неестественной позе.

— …дрочишь. — Закончил мысль Гарри. — Мы тебя для рекламы снимаем. Ты должен быть красивым и завлекательным. 

— Мой романтик, — умиляясь, Драко расцвел улыбкой, что обеспечит успех этой рекламной акции. — А я себе или тебе дрочу? И еще раз скажи про белокожее порождение соблазна и похоти, так приятно слушать…

«А мне НЕТ!», — подумал хозяин магазинчика. В сорок восьмой раз.

_* Bibāmus! (лат) – <Давайте> выпьем!_


End file.
